


Waking Sleeping Beauty

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: After falling into a magical sleep due to the Seelie Queen's magic, everyone races to find a way to wake him up.





	Waking Sleeping Beauty

“Jace!”

Simon stopped in his tracks as the shadowhunter fell to his knees before the Seelie Queen—her appearance no longer the form of the little girl they had seen earlier that evening, but something much more wicked. She had a fanged grin on her face that sent shivers down Simon’s spine.

“What have you done to him?” Simon yelled out, rushing forward to catch the shadowhunter before he hit the ground. Jace’s eyes were closed, and he felt heavy in Simon’s arms. He tried to shake him awake but Jace wouldn’t stir. Simon looked up at the Seelie Queen. “What’s wrong with him?”

Her grin only widened. “Sleeping beauty is just taking a nap,” she replied, slowly walking around the pair. “One that is not so easily awoken from.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve already given you enough clues, Simon,” she said, beckoning her knights to her side as she started to walk away. “I would be quick. He does not have long.”

Simon carefully laid Jace down and stood up, marching towards the queen and only stopping when a knight placed a weapon against his neck. “Wake him.”

“No.”

“I said, wake him.”

“I don’t think I want to,” she said, nodding towards her knight who lowered the sword. “You want a hint? A kiss will wake him.” She turned away once more. “Goodbye, Simon.”

Simon growled and went back to Jace, gently picking the shadowhunter up and carrying him out of the seelie realm. His first thought was to make his way to Magnus’, hoping the warlock could give him some insight that the queen would not. 

He urgently knocked on the warlock’s door once he got there and a very worried Alec yanked the door open. “What the hell happened!?” the shadowhunter yelled.

“The Seelie queen decided to play one of her games again.”

Magnus appeared behind Alec and gestured towards the front room. “Lay him on the couch and let me take a look at him.” Simon gently laid the still sleeping Jace on the couch, gently touching the man’s cheek which felt cold and clammy. 

The warlock snapped his fingers, bringing his magic forward and moving his hands over Jace, frowning. “What happened?”

Simon shook his head. “We got separated.”

“I told you two not to-”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, looking up at the shadowhunter. “Now is not the time.” Alec glared, but backed off, pacing back and forth as Magnus continued to work. “Simon, please continue.”

“I don’t know what happened,” Simon said, his hand falling away from Jace as he looked at Magnus. He felt angry with himself for losing Jace in the seelie realm and wished that he never agreed for them to separate. “When I found Jace, she had already done this to him.”

“Did she say anything to you about what was done?”

Simon shook his head. “No. She-she wouldn’t tell me anything. Except that a kiss will wake him.”

“A kiss?”

Simon nodded. “So what do we do? Get Clary here?”

“If that will even work,” Alec said as he knelt down next to his brother, while Magnus moved towards his bookshelf, fingers dancing over the titles as he looked for one that might help. He took his brother’s hand and held it, a pained look on his face. “They broke up, remember?”

Simon looked up at Alec. “But they still loved each other, that has to count for something.”

“I’ll call Biscuit, Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling out his phone, while flipping the pages of a book with his other hand. “I’ll look for something to help, but Clary might be worth a shot.”

While they waited for Clary and Isabelle to arrive, Simon watched Alec pace around the front room while Magnus tried to calm him down. The warlock had done what he could, but Jace continued to grow paler. 

He moved to sit next to the shadowhunter again, touching Jace’s face. His skin felt like ice and Simon began to feel dread. What if this game the Seelie Queen was playing didn’t end well? What if Jace died? 

Simon realized it had become very quiet across the room and looked up to see Alec watching him with a strange look on his face and Magnus whispering into his ear. Alec quickly looked away from Simon and shook his head at Magnus before walking away. Magnus watched him go for a moment before taking a couple steps towards Simon. 

“We may have to take into consideration that there is someone besides Clary who could wake him,” Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Jace. 

“Like who? Maia?”

Magnus was silent for a long moment before shaking his head. “No.”

“Then who?”

Magnus looked towards where Alec had walked off. “I do not think Clary will be the one to wake him.”

“Magnus, you’re being just as cryptic as the queen was.”

Magnus sighed heavily. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Clary’s here.” He walked away to open the door and Simon watched him exchange a few words with Clary before he was leading her and Izzy towards Jace. Alec stood off to the side, one hand pressed against his shirt where his parabatai rune was.

Clary walked over to where Jace lay and knelt down, brushing her fingers against his cheek. “He’s so cold.” He looked up at Magnus. “You said the Seelie Queen did this?”

Magnus nodded. “And she said that the only cure is a kiss.”

She looked up at Magnus. “You couldn’t do anything?”

Magnus shook his head. “I can only do so much when Seelie magic is involved. We thought you would be able to wake him.”

“Jace and I don’t love each other like that, at least, not anymore.”

“But you did love each other.”

Clary looked down at Jace and frowned. She knelt down next to him and brushed a stray strand away from his face. “I can try, but I know he was falling for someone else.”

“Clary?” Simon whispered when Clary made no move to kiss Jace. Clary looked up at her best friend. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t feel anything romantic for him anymore.”

“If true love’s kiss will awaken him, then maybe someone who no longer loves him won’t work.” 

The two looked up to see Alec walking over. He sat down on the edge of the couch and took Jace’s hand, looking like he was trying his best to stay calm. Simon could only imagine what Alec was feeling, especially being so connected to Jace. He kept seeing the shadowhunter clutching at the spot where his rune was with a pained look on his face, like he was feeling the life draining from his parabatai. Alec closed his eyes and bowed his head. “What if nothing works?” he whispered in a shaky voice. “I can’t lose him again.”

“Alec, I can try,” Clary said. “I still care about him, and I do love him, just not in that way anymore.”

Alec didn’t say anything and just sat there in silence, holding Jace’s hand tight. After a moment, he nodded and wiped at his eyes. “Okay. Okay.”

Clary and Simon looked at each other before she was leaning down and pressing her lips to Jace’s. They waited with bated breaths, but Jace didn’t open his eyes. 

Alec growled and stood up, storming towards the balcony, one hand pressing against his rune again. Magnus followed him, leaving the others to look after Jace. They could hear Alec’s raised voice and Simon bowed his head, wishing there was something he could do. 

Isabelle walked over, placing a hand on Clary’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before walking out to help comfort her brother. Clary and Simon watched her leave before looking at each other.

“Does anyone know anything about Jace’s love life?” Simon asked.

“He had a short fling with Maia, but other than that I don’t know,” Clary replied. “He and I aren’t as close anymore, but I do remember him mentioning someone. He wouldn’t tell me who, said he didn’t know quite how he felt yet, but that he was feeling something.” She gave a soft sigh as she looked back down at Jace. “You two have gotten closer, are you sure he didn’t say anything to you?”

Simon shook his head. “No. Maybe Alec knows? He is Jace’s best friend.” He glanced towards the balcony where the other three were. “He and Magnus were talking earlier, I think they have an inkling of who it could be, but Alec didn’t seem very happy about it. Magnus especially believed that you weren’t able to wake him.”

“We have to ask them.”

Simon nodded. “You go ask, I’ll stay here with him.”

Clary got up and walked towards the balcony, leaving him and Jace alone. Jace’s lips now had a blueish tint to them and his hair was beginning to lose its golden color. As the shadowhunter grew paler, Simon felt something inside of him ache more. He reached out, touching the man’s hand. Even though his skin felt like ice against his, Simon held it tightly in his own.

“Wake up, Jace,” Simon whispered desperately. “Please wake up. Don’t leave us. Don’t leave me.”

Simon looked up as the others began to file back inside. Alec’s eyes fell on Jace’s hand in his and Simon yanked his hand away, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. He looked down at his hands, not knowing why he felt embarrassed to be caught. 

“Jace told me about as much as he told Clary,” Alec said, interrupting Simon’s thoughts. “The only thing I can offer is that I know it’s a guy.”

“A guy?” Simon asked. “Jace is in love with a guy?”

“Jace said it’s complicated,” Alec replied. “And that he wasn’t sure about his feelings yet.”

“But you don’t know who it is?”

Alec glanced towards Clary who was staring at him intently before looking at Simon again. “There’s only one person these last few months that I know of that he has been growing closer to,” Alec said. “And that’s you.”

Simon looked at Alec in shock for a long moment before stuttering out, “M-me?”

Alec nodded. “Unless Jace has been having some secret meetings that I don’t know about, then yes, I think it’s you.”

Simon looked down at Jace. “But, I don’t love him.”

“Jace said he didn’t know how he felt either,” Clary said. “But the queen didn’t specify what kind of kiss, did she? Or if it was even true love’s.”

Simon shook his head. “No, she didn’t.” He stared at Jace for a long moment, thoughts racing. Did Jace really like him? He looked back up at the others. “I mean, I’ve always thought he was attractive, but this is all very sudden and confusing for me.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything yet,” Magnus said. “Kissing him doesn’t mean you’re suddenly in a relationship with him. It took a couple weeks after Alec kissed me for the first time before we began dating.”

Simon looked back down at Jace again. He didn’t know what to feel right now. They were just now getting to know each other better, there was no way he’d be the one to wake him up.

“Simon?” Clary whispered, drawing his attention out of his thoughts once more. “Magnus is right. This will just be a kiss, and if you two decide to make it something more, then that is a conversation for you to have once Jace wakes up.”

“What about you? Are you okay with this? He was your boyfriend.”

“And you were mine before him,” Clary said, reaching out to touch Simon’s arm in a comforting gesture. “I know this was thrown at you, and I wish it could be different, but Jace is running out of time and we are running out of options.”

Simon nodded. “Okay. Okay.” He looked around at the others, squirming a bit as they all looked at him. “Do you think that maybe we could be alone for this? It’s already a little awkward for me.”

“No.”

“Alec,” Isabelle said, touching her brother’s arm. “Let’s give them some privacy.”

Alec looked like he was going to say something else but Isabelle tugged on his arm. “Fine.”

The others walked out of the room, Clary the last to leave after giving him a comforting hug. “Remember,” she said when she pulled away. “As of right now, it is just a kiss.”

Simon nodded and she left, leaving him alone with Jace at last. He could see the others on the balcony and Magnus closed the door to give the illusion of actual privacy, ushering the others to move away from the glass. 

He looked down at Jace and touched his cheek. “So, I guess I’m the lucky one, huh?” Simon said. He didn’t think Jace could hear him, but he found himself talking anyways. He sighed, moving his hand to Jace’s chest, feeling his slow heartbeat under his fingers. 

“I don’t believe in true love,” he murmured, staring at Jace’s lips and feeling tense. “I stopped believing in that a long time ago, but if this is what it takes to bring you back, then I’ll do it.”

He leaned down, stopping just inches away from Jace’s lips. “We are going to have so much to talk about if you wake up,” he said before he was closing the distance between them. Jace’s lips felt cold against his own and he pulled back quickly, praying that it had worked. 

Simon looked down at Jace’s face, but he still remained asleep. He bowed his head, feeling anger and disappointment begin to flood through him. “Damn it,” he snapped. “Damn it!”

Suddenly, he felt Jace move under him and his eyes widened as he looked up. Jace’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room in confusion before his eyes fell on the vampire. “Simon?” He asked in a cracked voice. “What happened? Why are we at Magnus’?”

Before he could answer, the balcony door was thrown open and Alec ran inside, rushing over to Jace and hugging him. Jace looked confused. “Alec?”

“We have really got to stop doing this to each other,” Alec said, hugging his parabatai tighter. 

Simon moved away, deciding to give the brothers some room and made his way to the balcony, passing Isabelle as she made her way inside. Clary made a detour towards him and gave him a hug. “You did it.”

Simon nodded. “I guess I did.” He glanced back inside to see the three siblings sitting together and hugging. “I still don’t understand why it was me.”

“The queen likes to play her games,” Magnus replied. “Who knows the motive behind this one, but perhaps she didn’t think you would figure it out.”

“How did she even know?”

“She’s very old and has many connections. I’m sure she has had her eye on you for quite some time.”

“She is weirdly obsessed with me.”

“There hasn’t been a daylighter before,” Magnus replied, looking towards the siblings. “I should go check that Jace is okay. Who knows what side effects could come from this.”

Simon watched Magnus leave before he walked towards the railing and looked over the city. The sun had begun to rise and was now casting a soft glow over the wakening city. Clary came to stand next to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I just kissed Jace,” Simon said. There were a million thoughts running through his head, and he felt conflicted the more he thought about what just happened. “I just kissed a man that I’m only just now becoming friends with, and I don’t know what I’m feeling.”

Clary reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay to be confused right now.”

“How am I supposed to proceed after this?” he asked, turning to face Clary. “Jace and I have gotten so close and I don’t want to lose that.”

“I can understand that,” she said. “Can I ask you how you feel about him?”

“I enjoy spending time with him,” Simon replied. After a moment, he laughed. “It actually surprises me how much I look forward to it when there was a time when I wished he never came into our lives.”

Clary smiled. “You two have come a long way.”

“Yeah, we really have.”

“Can I ask you something?” Simon nodded and Clary said, “How does the thought of dating Jace make you feel?”

Simon looked back over the city, watching the sun as it rose. “It’s not entirely unappealing,” he confessed. “But if it does happen, I don’t ever want a kiss like that again. It was very, very cold and very unpleasant.”

Clary smiled. “It was quite cold.” She gently bumped into Simon’s shoulder. “Listen, why not just keep doing what you’ve been doing? You don’t have to jump into anything right now, but don’t be afraid if it turns into more. You and I dated and we’re still best friends, I’m sure if it doesn’t work out with Jace, then you can still be friends.”

Simon nodded. “Okay.”

“Simon?”

The two turned to see Jace standing in the doorway. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Simon asked as the man walked up to him.

“Like I’ve been frozen in a block of ice,” Jace joked. “Izzy told me what happened and what you did. I wanted to say thank you.”

Simon nodded, his eyes falling to the ground. Clary gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before she started to walk away. “I think you two need to talk. I’ll be inside.” 

Simon turned back towards the railing and Jace stood beside him, shivering slightly. “If it’s too cold out—”

“I’ll be fine,” Jace said. “I have one of my runes activated, so I should start warming up soon.”

Simon nodded, his gaze on the city and not the man beside him. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

The two fell into an awkward silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Jace took a deep breath and said, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about what’s been going on between us. I don’t know if you feel the same, but I know that there’s something there, at least on my side.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure what I feel, Jace,” Simon said. “We’ve only just gotten to know each other better, and I don’t want to lose you as a friend if things go bad.”

Jace nodded. “I understand that, but I also don’t want this to come between us either. So, Simon, will you continue to be my friend until we have a better idea of how we feel about each other?”

Simon looked at Jace for a long moment before nodding and placing a hand over Jace’s. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Jace smiled and turned his hand up, linking their fingers together before looking out over the city. Simon felt his heart jump in his chest at the touch. He looked down at their joined hands before leaning against the shadowhunter and watched the sunrise. 

“Maia booked me for a gig at the Hunter’s Moon this weekend. You could come if you want, and we can have drinks after.”

“I’ll be there,” Jace replied, giving Simon’s hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
